Existing networks for communicating electronic data associated with financial transactions involving checks are burdensomely slow for many customers. A common complaint from customers of financial institutions is that they cannot get immediate access to funds from a deposited check. Further, recipients of checks cannot immediately determine whether there are sufficient funds in the checking account to cover the amount of the check (e.g., a check bounces). The risk of insufficient funds to cover the amount of the check prevents many retailers and individuals from accepting personal checks.